Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress
Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress is the 37th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Long ago, an Englishman went to Egypt to study archaeology. That wise student of lost civilizations eventually became the great war hero Lawrence of Arabia. During World War I, he dressed up like an Arab and fought behind enemy lines. Legend has it, though, that dressing up like an Arab wasn't all his idea. One day, he and Hassid, his faithful Arab servant, saddled up their camels for a day trip to a nearby oasis. Halfway there, a sudden sandstorm came up, and they lost their way. When the dust settled, they were face-to-face with enemy troops. "Relax, boss," said Hassid. He whipped out a tablecloth from his saddle pack and threw it over Lawrence's head like a traditional Arab headdress. "Keep your head down and nod a lot." The soldiers didn't suspect a thing and let them go. Lawrence loved his new headgear so much that he wore it for the rest of the war. Temple Games Eye on the Nile (Obelisk) When Kirk gave the signal, Angel and David had to start at the base, grab the thread, climb to the eye of the needle, drop it, climb back down, thread it through the eye on the floor, and repeat the process. The first player to thread both eyes or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both players managed to thread the bottom eye once, but David threaded the top eye again at the last second, awarding him a half pendant of life. Long-Tailed Turbans (Dragon Tunnel) Crossing enemy lines when you're wearing a turban can be tough, especially when you have to tunnel under them. When Kirk gave the signal, Brittany and Candice had to burrow through the dragon tunnels as quickly as they can, and grab the turban tail at the other side, put it on their heads, and come back through the tunnel. Unfortunately, the turban has a long tail, so when either player returns to their starting side, she had to keep pulling their turban tail behind them. The first player to pull their turban all the way through the tunnel or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Candice managed to pull her turban tail all the way out with 14 seconds of spare time, awarding her a half pendant of life. Egyptian Pyramids (Water Ramp) Lawrence of Arabia originally came to Egypt to study the pyramids. Here, both teams had to reconstruct an ancient Egyptian pyramid. At the base of each pyramid were three huge blocks. The first player from each team had to sit with the block behind him/her, and when Kirk gave the signal, use their legs and push themselves up to the top of the pyramid then slide back down, touch their partner, signaling their turn to do the same. The first team with all three blocks at the top or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Neither team got all three of their blocks at the top, but the Green Monkeys managed to get two blocks at the top while the Red Jaguars had one, sending the Green Monkeys to the temple with 2 full pendants. The Red Jaguars didn't win any pendants. Temple Run Candice decided to start by going into the Cave of Sighs and was instantly met by a Temple Guard however as the team had won both pendants of life she continued on by going into the Room of the Royal Gongs and then proceeded to travel across the Troubled Bridge and then entered the Observatory. She then proceeded into the Room of the Columns and was caught by a Temple Guard. David then went in following the same path as her and instead of heading down into the Throne Room he went into the room of the Golden Orbs and was caught by the final temple guard. Then with 1:03 remaining he proceeded into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and after picking up all three pieces and assembling it in 16 seconds he, instead of entering the Well, he entered the Tomb of the Ancient Kings (Which was a quicker route to the Holes of Python). He then grabbed the headrest with only 27 seconds remaining he proceeded through the Throne Room, Wheel Room and The Cave of Sighs as well as passing through two wall climbs (The first being from the Holes of The Python to the Throne Room and the second one being from The Wheel Room to The Cave of Sighs) He made it to the Cave with only 5 seconds. When he left the Cave there was only three seconds remaining and he then ran through the gate with 1 second remaining (The clock went down to 0 shortly after.) Watch Episode Notes *This is the only episode of the 4-win streak where the Silver Snakes didn't go to the temple. *This is the second one second victory of the series, following Galileo's Cannonball. **This would mark the first of the Green Monkeys last second wins with their second coming in The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata. *This is the last run by the Green Monkeys in Season 1. *During the run, the timer briefly went back one number and then back on track. Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Layout IX Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Female Going First Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs